This invention relates to photographic cameras in general, and more particularly it is concerned with a photographic camera of the retractable bodytube type in which the bodytube, disposed in a retracted position, is automatically brought to a picture-taking position in conjunction with the movement of a protective cover, covering the front surface of the objective lens tube in the retracted position, to a position in which the protective cover is disposed away from the front surface of the lens tube to expose the same.
In a camera having an objective lens which projects from the main body of the camera, it often happens that the objective lens is soiled or damaged by hitting other objects when the camera is taken from one place to another or put to use. Thus it is desirable that the objective lens be retracted into the main body of the camera and its front surface be covered with a protective cover. However, it is troublesome to manually move or remove the protective cover and then pull out the lens tube to a picture-taking position when the camera is put to use. This is not desirable because the need to perform this troublesome operation may lead to missing an opportunity to release the shutter.
A release button is a protuberance which is relatively small in size. It often happens, however, that the release button is inadvertently pressed when the camera is taken from one place to another, put to use, or the cover of the snapshot case is mounted or removed, with the result that the shutter is released and the film is wasted. In view of this, it is desirable that at least the major portion, if not all, of the release button be hidden inside the main body of the camera when the camera is not in use and that the release button be made to stick out when the camera is put to use. However, the need to perform an operation specifically for causing the release button to stick out of the main body of the camera is preferably eliminated because an opportune moment for releasing the shutter may be missed.